When Morning Ends
by cece1090
Summary: I love you. I always have and always will." 'Such a liar' Raven comes from a dark backround she refuses to speak about. When the team finds themselves fighting Slade's new apprentice, Raven must face a past she left so long ago. Slade is same age as them
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time I ever saw him; he was beautiful. I honestly believed that someone like him could never be interested in someone like me. I believed wrong. At first the relationship was casual there was nothing too serious going on. I thought things would stay that way, yet things did not stay that way and my world was consumed with him and only him. I loved him, and I knew he loved me as well.

Least to say, my sister did not approve. She was more of a free spirit than I was. My sister and I are what you would call…special. We were not as we seemed. My sister could control rock, while I healed at lightning speed. I knew I would outlive her and my whole family someday. We were both grateful for our talents, but had problems with control. When my sister loses control an avalanche could happen. I on the other hand, a skilled fighter, could practically kill someone with my own hands if I lost it. I was much more rigid than she was, still am. Yet the one person who I could always lose control with was HIM, my everything. He and I fought like crazy; we both healed rapidly. It was impossible to kill the other. I could say our relationship was passionately obsessive. We were wrong for each other and brought out the worst in each other.

So where does that leave me now? Alone working with a team of people who are entirely too optimistic; the Teen Titans. They are my family now. As I look through all these old photographs of my past life, I realize I miss my sister now more than ever. She's still out there, somewhere. I haven't spoken to her in ages; the fight ruined any chance of a renewed relationship.

They call me Raven, I am the tech girl, and I have secrets that I will never reveal. I lost everything, my family and the man I loved. He is gone because of me and I have to live eternity alone. Life is not turning out as I had planned. But when does ever it plan out perfectly?

'_Ayleth Ayleth! What have you done! You've killed her! You killed her!'_

'_Surely she will pull through. She has to, she has to.'_

"Raven! Get down! Quick!" Robin's voice rang through the halls as he shattered my flashback.

Something wasn't right; Robin never spoke that way unless something was terribly wrong. I ran from my room and down the hall and found the Titans gone. I looked on the computer and quickly saw where they were heading. I ran with every fiber in my being. They never used me in fights because they thought I was a useless fighter. My job was to distract and watch their backs. When I found the warehouse I threw open the door and Robin crashed into me and sent us reeling backwards. He quickly got off me and ran back in there. I sensed something familiar in this warehouse. I slowly and apprehensively walked in. There was Slade battling all four of the Titans. The situation was hopeless; Slade simply through them all off. He was a skilled fighter, better than Robin even. Then I saw her. Her of all people. She ran and flew through the air while riding on a rock. She was still as young as ever. She attacked the Titans and she flew towards me, then the unthinkable happened: she recognized me. Our eyes locked and she jumped off her rock somersaulting through the air. She landed right in front of me. Time seemed to freeze as the Titans fought Slade.

"You're alive." She spoke in shock.

I could hardly believe it myself. She looked exactly the same as I left her. Pale skinned and blue-eyed.

"Yeah. So this is what you've done with your life? Working alongside with a psychopathic criminal? I really thought even you were better than that. I guess I was wrong. You're still just as pathetic as I left you" I said acidly.

The next thing I know is that I'm flying through a wall. The idiot pounded me with a rock. Crap. What was I suppose to do now I thought. If I fight her I'll blow my cover. Another blow. Dang it. I decided to take it. I would just heal anyways. Just as I saw another rock flying towards me, Robin came out of nowhere and broke it.

"Get out of here!" He screamed at me.

I just laid there in complete shock. My sister is back, and back with a vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Don't you understand Alyeth? I would give anything to be like you. , forever frozen at seventeen. You have no idea what you've been given." _

'_No, you don't know what you're talking about. I am practically dead. Do you know what it means to never die? Everyone will come and pass, and there I will be, never being able to fully live. You cannot truly live without dying.'_

Memories of those words flooded into my brain as a sat on the floor examining myself in the mirror. I was truly beautiful, practically indestructible. Behind that beauty, there was nothing; only a ghost of a girl that once invaded this body of mine. I was not really there anymore, after a while a person's soul dies even though their body refuses to whither. I was gone; dead and gone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I knew who it was; I didn't have to hear his voice to know. He was the only one who actually took the time to notice me. After all, I was tech girl.

"Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?" Robin did not sound happy; after all, his girlfriend pretty much got the crap beat out of her by Slade's apprentice.

"Sure. I'll meet you up on the roof. Just give me a second." He didn't respond; he left before I even finished my sentence. I guess he didn't care that much. I got up and dressed myself in my usual baggy pants and hoodie. I wore only black. I looked back into the mirror. 'Man I really do look quite pathetic.' My usual attire completely hid my body and the hood hid my face. The Titans believed me to be ugly. I didn't care; they could think what they wanted. I walked out of my room and walked towards the cement stairs feeling a little more angry than usual. I quickly realized I needed to control my emotions or the result could be devastating. The Titans never needed to know what I was. I didn't even want to know what I was. Unfortunately, there are some things that can never go away. I found him on the roof staring out into the unknown. His body was rigid, he was angry.

"What happened today can never happen again. You should have stayed out of the way. Your behavior was completely unacceptable." His voice was strained. He didn't turn around to face me at all. He was pissing me off actually.

"Excuse for obeying orders and going when you told me to go. I did not do anything and you know it, so don't expect me to just fall on my knees and beg for your mercy." I had never said anything like that before to him, but he had it coming. I was not in any mood to deal with his chauvinistic comments. He could go screw himself. I was just about to walk off when out of nowhere he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. He crouched down beside me. I could practically smell his hate seeping through his skin.

"You ever speak that way to me again I'll have you begging for death. Understand Bitch?" With that he smiled a cruel smile and gave me a hard kick to the stomach before leaving. In my mind I was about ready to light him up. Stupid chauvinistic, cocky jackass, I could see myself killing him in my mind. I got up; his kick didn't hurt me at all. I was getting tired of being treated this way. I couldn't deal with this kind of treatment when my sister decided to come back. This was just too much to deal with. I just hoped I wouldn't blow my cover.

I retreated back to my room. I had no idea why my sister decided to side with a psychopathic criminal. Was she that screwed up in the head? I didn't know. All I knew as that I had to find a way to keep her from getting me to crack. I decided that a walk would do me good. It was peaceful at night; no one could bother me.

I quickly walked out of my room into the common room. There they were, all of them. Starfire was crying about how emotionally hurt she was, while Robin tried to soothe her. Pathetic. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing on the play station. I walked towards the door.

"I am going on a walk." I stated in a monotone voice. They all just sat there not even paying attention.

I walked out and went towards the woods. Everything was as it should be. When I was a good ways into the forest I sat down. Emotions tumbled through my body. I was having a hard time controlling them. Then that's when I heard it, a noise. I jumped up and waited to see what it was. A figure walked from the trees. It was her. I had no clue what to do.

"Relax would you? I'm just here to talk." Her voice was smooth and I knew she was being honest. My body relaxed a little.

"Ok, what do you want?" I said harshly. I did not want her to think I was ok with her being here, much less with her working with Slade.

"What are you doing Alyeth? I mean how can you live that way? It's all a lie." Her voice was quiet and sounded actually sincere. I looked at her, she looked exhausted. I wondered what Slade had done to her.

"I can't go back to what I was Terra. I was a monster; I killed people ruthlessly." I answered softly and sadly. I knew I was a freak of nature.

"Yes you can. Do you not think I have issues too? I couldn't control my powers. Slade saw me and saw potential in me. You can have the same thing to." Her voice was hopeful.

"And what is that?" I answered harshly.

There was silence between us. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Freedom." She said quietly. The silence grew. I could not respond to her. Her word shook my very core. I so desperately wanted to be free.

"Just think about it sissy." And with that she was gone. I was alone now, just like always. I missed her horribly. I had no idea how to deal with all of this. She had a tempting offer, but I knew I was joking myself. I could never be free. Not really.

I decided that I needed to get back to the tower. When I got there I realized the door was locked. I knew that didn't happen on accident. 'Stupid jerks. If only they knew what horrors I was capable of doing to them.' I quickly jumped and climbed my tree and crawled through my window into my room. This little prank was getting old. I went into my bathroom and got into the shower. I let the cold water rush over me. I was enjoying this; the cold water felt good on my skin. When I was done I crawled into bed letting sleep take over me with her sweet essence.

_**The sweet essence was short-lived however and was replaced with pain. Water, blood, pain. Water, pain, blood. The smell of blood was overpowering. The tank was full of it and I was drowning in it. I couldn't help but thrash and scream silently. 'Please let me die, oh god let me die' I just kept repeating that over and over and over again. Water, blood, pain. Water, blood, pain.**_

"Ahhh!" I was not even aware I was screaming until I felt my screams vibrate through my body. I was in a total sweat and couldn't breathe. I quickly scanned the room and realized I was dreaming. 'It was so real. I can't believe I'm actually having a nightmare about that!' I knew that no one would crash into my room. My screaming meant nothing to anyone. I didn't mean anything to anyone.

'_I love you. I always have and always will.' Then he took me by the arms and pushed me onto the wall and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my leg around him and kissed him back with everything I had. His salty taste teased my senses and I snapped. I was soon all over him; I threw him back to the opposite wall and crashed into him, my lips molding into his. I grabbed his hair as he roughly turned me to the wall pushing me as hard as he could into it. He was not being careful. We did not have to be careful. We could play as rough as we wanted. _

Even so, that all turned to be a lie as well. 'I love you. I always have and always will.'

Such a liar.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning broke with sounds of loud, obnoxious yelling. 'Seriously, is that really necessary?' I grudgingly pulled myself off my bed. I hadn't sleep well at all, all due to Terra. I just didn't understand why she wanted to see me again, let alone worry about me. That was just not like her; she always only cared for herself. Anyhow, I was too tired to really care at the moment. I quickly got dressed in my usual attire not even looking in the mirror. I left my room and started for the kitchen. 'Maybe they'll actually leave some breakfast out for once; they're not the only ones who live here for crying out loud!' I made my way to the kitchen only to find out there was nothing left. 'Typical.' I swear, it was like I never existed here in the first place. As I turned to the fridge I heard someone come into the room.

"Hey Rae, how ya doing?" His voice was kind, much kinder than the others.

"I'm fine. What's the deal with all the yelling?" I asked quietly.

"Oh that? That's just Robin practicing with us. You know, he could really use a chill pill eh!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Beast Boy's expression. I swear, he was the funniest person I had ever known. He made my emotions calm down.

"Yeah, I know. He flipped out on me the other day for following orders. I don't know what his problem is." I answered irritated. He really did make me want to kill him. Actually, I had fantasies about killing him.

"He was just embarrassed that Slade's new apprentice kicked his tail. It was pretty bad; she was absolutely amazing." He finished that last part all dreamy like, and then blushed when he realized what he had done.

"Umm, I uh… well I have to get going. Something 'bout ….never mind. I'll just see you around" He mumbled. It was kind of cute actually. My sister would have given him a chance if he wasn't her arch-nemesis. He was completely her type. Well, I guess some things will never work out.

'_Alyeth, do you believe in love?'_

'_I'm not sure, maybe. I hope that there is someone for me. I don't want to die alone.'_

'_Me neither. That guy you're talking to, he seems to really like you. What do you think of him?'_

'_He is well….rather intoxicating actually. I can't stop thinking about it.'_

'_Well maybe you've finally found love.'_

'_No. I've found obsession.' _

_Our bodies lay on the cool grass, staring out into the blue sky. It absolutely amazed me, the vastness of it all._

Crash. Suddenly I jolted from my daydream to realize that Starfire accidently tripped and dropped her glass. Robin ran over there gently cooing his pathetic girlfriend who had starting wailing. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

-Later-

'Could I really be free? I mean is it really possible to be…. Free?' My thoughts ran wild in my head. She wanted something. I mean there was no way she was going to be "concerned" for me without wanting something. I laid on my bed pondering on what it might be. Nothing really came to mind. She was just too complicated to figure out. I decided to just go on ahead and sleep. I had nothing else to do anyways.

Dream

_Pain. Water. Blood. I thrashed around feeling as I was going to die from the pain. Then that's when I saw it, a pair of cold, blue eyes. They pierced into my soul, and suddenly I was afraid. Then something pierced into my neck, and everything went blurry. I woke-up in chained to a hospital bed with a series of "tools" beside my bed. Then the man with the cold, blue eyes came in. He quietly walked in, not saying a word, and picked up a sharp knife. To my horror he started cut into my stomach, and no matter how much I tried to scream my mouth stayed silent._

I awoke with a cold sweat. 'Another nightmare about that again? What is wrong with me?' I decided to get out of bed to calm down. I paced back and forth in my room taking slow breaths. Then in the corner of my eye, I saw HIM. I started to hyperventilate right there. I closed my eyes and I snapped them open….he was no longer there. He disappeared…again. I collapsed on the floor hugging my knees rocking myself back and forth. Then, all of a sudden, something happened inside of me: I snapped. I ran and jumped out the window all in my tank and shorts. I didn't care; I just needed to get out of there.

I ran for the woods. I ran and didn't stop for anything. I thought I ran away safely and unseen. I was wrong. There was someone.

Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

'_You're going to have to do better than that baby.' The knife flew through the air as he spoke. I jumped yet I was too late, and the knife pierced into my heart and I sank onto the floor._

'_Be warned Antony, next time it will be your heart' I growled._

'_We'll see baby.' He said as he walked out the door with a smirk painted on his face. I laid breathlessly on the floor and slowly pulled my hand to the handle of the knife. I vowed that the next time I would rip his heart out with it, and with that I wrenched the knife out of my chest. _

I ran and ran. I couldn't take it anymore, the dreams, abuse, and the flashbacks, all of it. I ran to the only place I ever knew; home. This was killing me, seeing Him was like the knife plunging back into my heart again. I just didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I couldn't stay there anymore.

When I got to a town, I walked into a rundown restaurant. It smelled like a mixture of liqueur and whiskey; it reeked. I knew I had no money, but they didn't know that. A waitress stumbled to my table, smelling of smoke and whiskey, asked what I wanted. I told her a Dr. Pepper and hamburger. No drinking for me today, not that I didn't want to; I just needed myself sober for awhile. Behind me was a man loudly speaking about his Harley. He was so drunk that he could barely get the words out. The drink and food came, and I ate silently. When I was halfway done, the man behind me passed out. I turned around and noticed his keys on the table. When I finished I glanced at my waitress, she was arguing with another customer about something I couldn't make out. I quickly stood up, picked up the man's keys and walked swiftly out the door. I spotted only one Harley, so I ran over there started it and drove off. As I drove off, I heard someone yelling at me from the restaurant. I pushed the pedal harder.

I must have driven for a whole day. Luckily for me the Harley was on full. I passed town after town, not stopping for anything. When I finally reached my home town, the motorcycle died. I just left it on the side of the road. It was a small country town. I walked for about thirty minutes past the drug store, past the post office, past the small bar, and past the tree with the swing Terra and I played on. I walked past all the buildings with so many memories branded on them, like a tattoo. A brand I couldn't get rid of.

I stopped right before a dirt path with a rusted gate. The mansion beyond was old and worn. The gate was locked so I climbed it. I jumped from the top and landed gracefully on the dirt ground. The house in front of me resembled one with a dark past. The stain glass windows no longer shined their brilliance; they were gloomy as dark shadows danced across them. The grass, once gleaming with perfect emeralds, was dead. As I walked past the broken angels, it looked more like a cemetery than a garden. I stopped at the edge of mamma's rose garden, where I cradled a dead, black rose in my hand. My eyes gazed to the old, mahogany door. I slowly made my way up the marble stairs. I turned back towards the garden. I quickly saw myself and terra running, laughing, and twirling in the once beautiful, exotic garden as a child. I spun back round to the door and reached for the handle. I pushed the handle down, and to my surprise, it opened. The door slowly opened and I walked in. The furniture was covered in white sheets and the whole ambiance of the room felt like a haunted house. It was hard to believe that this old, eerie mansion was a place I once called home. I had run away from so much, and now realized you can't run away from the past. I walked into the study where my father once sat going over paperwork while smoking a cigar. I had always wanted his attention yet he was too busy to have time for any of us. I could see myself chasing Terra while she loudly shrieked when I caught her, while my father standing up screaming at us to get out. We were unloved and nothing but his inconvenience. I walked out of the study and to the stairs. Under the staircase was a secret room Terra and I had once played in. I walked to the small door and opened it, and saw that everything was left in its place. I crawled into the small room and laid on the floor. I closed my eyes and soon everything went black.

Later

"Ayleth. AYLETH!" I quickly snapped my eyes open as the voice rang through the closet. I looked up and saw Terra.

"What are doing here Terra?" I inquired, especially since I was planning on being alone. She held out her hand and I hesitantly took it.

"The Titans interfered with our plans and you weren't with them. They said you disappeared and Robin went after you. What did he do to you?" Her voice was tight, and I could tell she was angry.

"He didn't do anything Terra. I keep having reoccurring dreams about the laboratory and one night when I woke, I saw Antony. I freaked ok? I just couldn't do it anymore; I had to get away. You would have done the same if it were you." I said quietly. The silence took over both of us. We just stared at each other acknowledging the fact we were at a place neither of us ever thought we would return to: Home.

"I would have never let them take you like he did. I know things changed between us, yet I never would have abandoned you with them no matter how livid or hurt I was. If I knew where he was today, I would kill him." She said acidly. The fire in her eyes was alive and blazing.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Why did you come back here? This isn't exactly what I would call good memories you know." She asked intently.

"This is the only place I know, no matter how painful it is." I answered. She looked around the room appearing as she was remembering something. Her gaze lingered at the kitchen. I suddenly knew what she was remembering. That was the room Terra and I watched our father murder our mother.

"Terra, let's get out of here before I lose my mind." I said as I pulled her hand. She quickly turned and followed me out the door.

"He's looking for you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Who, Robin?" I asked.

"Well him too, but I was speaking of someone else."

"Who then?"

"Striker. You were his second prodigy. He wants his weapon back." She responded emotionlessly.

I stopped moving. Striker was looking for me. The name meant Hell, and he was looking for me. Terra and I just stood there staring at each other when I noise sounded. We both turned towards the rusty gate saw him.

Robin had found us.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin had found us.

Terra's body went rigid and I could tell she was debating whether she was going to attack or not. I had no clue what to do.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked acidly.

"Frankly that's none of your business. I don't have to explain anything to someone like you." Robin responded nastily.

"Well you're about to make it my business unless you want to be buried by a rockslide." Terra threatened as she raised her hands.

"You try that and-" Before Robin could even finished he was flipping backwards before being smashed by a boulder.

"What you gonna do bout that huh?" Terra taunted and was soon kicked in the face and sent flying backwards. Before I could see her hit the ground, I got a kick to the stomach which I hardly felt. He noticed and round kicked me in the face which I immediately missed by flipping backwards. He then took his stupid stick and started karate throwing with it. He found out pretty quickly it was all useless. My sister was still knocked unconscious. He dropped his stick and we stood face to face in silence. Finally the eeriness of it all took over it.

"Who are you and how are you associated with Terra?" He asked sternly.

I stared at him speechless. I did not know how to answer him. If I told him who I was, he could kick me out. If I didn't his stupid excuse for a beating would definitely ensure.

"It's me, Raven." I said quietly. The silence continued as his face finally registered what was just said and twisted into horror.

"Whaa…at" His voice quivered. He just stared at me completely horrified. Something inside of him must have cracked because he then turned and darted towards town. I knew things were going to get nasty when I got back, yet I had bigger things to worry about: Striker. I walked towards Terra; her head was bleeding pretty heavily. She was dying. I put my finger to my porcelain skin and a tiny blade came out and I cut my arm with it. I then cut her arm mixed my blood with hers and immediately her wounds began to heal. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"You got pounded by Robin. Be happy Slade was not here to witness it." I said humorlessly. We just looked at each other for a few moments before I broke the silence.

"He knows Terra. He knows." I said as I looked away.

We just laid there looking at the clouds in the midst of a dead garden. If music could play in life's moments, it would have been now. Time passed and the sun quickly began to set. I turned my head towards Terra, and found her sleeping peacefully. I was saddened, for I knew as soon as slumber passed the real world would flood back in, like living out a nightmare.

"Terra, wake-up. We have to move or we will have stay the night here, which is something I am not going to do." I said sternly.

Her body stirred and I saw a small smile slowly disappear as she woke-up. She looked around us, as if suddenly remembering where she was.

"Let's go." She said as she slowly picked her body off the ground.

Later

I had forgotten what it felt like to fly. For so long I had confined myself to this mediocre state of worthlessness. Terra, on the other hand, had not forgotten. Flying on her rock came just as natural as breathing. Trying to hide my struggle of staying on, I poised my body into a rigid state. I had no idea what I, what we, were about to face when we returned to Titans Tower. I know I sent Robin into a state of shock when he learned my secret; there was no telling what he would've done on his return. Something in his face undid me, the way his eyes dialated at my appearance. Behind those dark eyes were fear; I could taste it in my mouth. Robin was truly afraid of what was coming to him. I chuckled slightly to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" Terra asked smugly.

"Well I was just thinking about how Robin is cowering in a corner right now" I responded.

There was an awkward silence and then out of nowhere Terra doubled over in laughter. Seeing her in this state disturbed me in a way, yet it wasn't long before I joined her. This was the first time in years we had laughed together. I had a feeling there were going to be a lot of 'first time in years' ahead of us.

"What do you think will happen to us?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean us? There is just you. This is not my fight it's yours." She said curtly.

I just stood there in silence, she was right; this was not her battle, it was mine. Only I could do this.

"Sis, I'll always be there to help you, but I can't fight for you. Besides, the problem is not the Titans; it's Striker. That's what we need to handle." She said sternly.

"Look, Striker will always be there until he's dead." I said softly.

"Well that can be arranged. I know a number of assassins in the field who could get the job done quickly and quietly." She said matter of fact.

I listened to her statement. It sounded promising, and why should I care? Someone long ago told me animals don't have a conscience. Was that what I was: an animal? Maybe Beast boy and I are not so different, except people refer to him as human; not I.

"I'll think about it." I said sternly.

With that we arrived to the place I desperately didn't want to be at: Titan's Tower.

"Okay I'm going to do this for your own good kay?" She said with light in her eyes.

"What are you talk-" With that she threw me into the main window and my body smashed against the kitchen countertop. I could feel the blood pouring from my head. 'Stupid idiot, for my own good!'

"Terra!" I screamed as I stood up walking towards the window.

"I swear to god I'm going to annihilate you!" I screamed.

"We'll see." Was all she said as she sped away on that STUPID rock. I was so pissed I could've chased her down and tore her to shreds and not have cared at all: for a moment. As I was fuming, I forgot one tiny detail: Every Titan was behind me.

'Crap'


	6. Chapter 6

Terra's POV

I remember realizing the meaning of life the moment I watched my father slit my mother's throat and hearing her screams. I remember seeing my sister as she witnessed in horror our mother's hand falling to the edge of the table. Her eyes pierced through us as we quietly screamed. It was in that moment when I decided I was not living with this monster. My sister took my hand and we ran into the woods. We could hear his screams and the sound of his feet moving ever so closely to us. I then somehow stopped running and brought my hands to my head and fell on the ground, I could hear sounds of crashing rocks all around us. The muffled sounds of my sister were drowned out by the thunderous crashing. I turned around and saw my father buried beneath a rock slide. I killed my father. I killed my father. I was no better than him, I killed without reason. A life ended because of me. This time it was not my sister doing the killing; it was me. We were both monsters.

"Terra" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Slade.

"What" I answered annoyingly. I stared into his mask. What did he have to hide, something so precious he couldn't even show to his own apprentice.

"You disappeared last night. Where did you go" He asked harshly.

"If it were any of your business I might consider telling you, but since I see that it is not I don't I have a reason" I responded coyly.

Everything went really fast then. Suddenly I was thrown up against the wall with his face inches from mine.

"Look apprentice, everything you do is my business. I own you" He growled.

"Fine. I went back home. Happy now" I said heatedly.

He slowly let go of me and appeared as if he was in deep thought.

"You went home, why" He answered quietly.

"I had unfinished business with a certain family member. Why do you care so much? I am nothing to you." I said quietly.

We just stood there facing each other in the quiet. He started moving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He had such mystery round him, so much it almost killed me. He appeared to be in pain and I quickly remembered that he felt no pain. He had no heart. There was just him, him and his apprentice that virtually meant nothing to him. I'm back in the exact same situation as I was before. In the hands of a monster who could ruin me.

"You are wrong apprentice. You mean everything to me." He responded with a quiet voice, almost saddened.

With that he walked away. Everyone walks away eventually. Everyone, including Alyeth. She would choose her pathetic "friends" over her own sister. Family meant nothing; it had been nothing ever since I rescued her from Striker. She was different. Changed, and would never be the same. I sometimes would wonder if I would ever get my sister back. The Titans were not going to be happy with her little lie. What would they have her do? She was in self-denial. She hated who she was, and so desperately wanted to be something else. I walked back to my room. My dark room and that's when I noticed it. Slade was sitting on floor up against the wall with his hands on his face. I slowly made my way over to him. I quietly sat beside him, and I could feel the darkness all around us. I took his hand and didn't say a word.

"Sometimes I just want to run, run away from all of this. From life. I want to be free and yet I know I can never truly be free until she is vindicated. She will always be there, haunting me, like Cathy haunting Heathcliff. I will never be free." He said with such sadness.

He was starting to scare me. He was my omnipotent master. He was never afraid, never sad, and never helpless. I had no idea who he was talking about, and that too scared me. I wanted to know, maybe we could salvage what little was left of him. We stayed in that hallway and eventually I could no longer keep my eyes open.

"You are so much like her. Every day I look at you it kills me. I have to find her. She will find you, and when she does, I will be there; waiting." A voice whispered in my ears. And with that I drifted into the safety of sweet slumber.


	7. note

Author's note

Hey guys,

Sorry this last update took so long. I am kind of having writer's block. I have half of chapter 7 done just waiting till I can finish it. I promise I won't wait practically a whole month for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and I really appreciate all the reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

My mind was spinning; I had no idea what was going to happen. I slowly turned and saw the Titans just gawking at me. I crouched a little just in case of an attack. The silent seconds seemed like hours, and it was just plain torture. I then noticed that Robin stepped up.

"This is Alex…..andra. She will be staying with us momentarily due to her current situation. She will stay Raven's room since she has somehow disappeared on us. When Raven returns we'll make other arrangements." He said cautiously.

The Titans just looked back and forth to each other wondering as if what to make out of this new information. Starfire looked absolutely pissed that she was no longer going to be the center of Robin's attention. I dare say I had to silently chuckle at that thought even though I absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever. Cyborg looked expressionless; could not make out his thoughts. Beast Boy looked thrilled. I mean a newbie at the tower, come on! Robin and I exchanged glances before I spoke.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your daily lives. I promise I will not make a sound. It will be as if I had never came." I said quietly with a smile.

I waited to see if they took the bait.

"Uh, you would so not be intruding! I get so bored with everyone here! We should hang out." Said a very excited Beast Boy.

"Yeah, maybe we should. Hey Robin, could you perhaps direct me to Raven's room please." I asked with my voice dripping with sweetness; so much sweetness it almost made ME sick.

"Yeah, no prob. Follow me." With that he led me out of the living room. We walked in silence down the hall till we reached my room. I opened my door and was about to walk quietly in when I was thrown against a wall.

"I don't know what game you're playing at Raven, but I promise you that I will find you out. Do you really think the team is going to want you after they realized everything you ever were was a lie? No. They will simply throw you out. Your pathetically worthless." He spat. My eyes narrowed as I spoke.

"Remember Robin, I am not the pathetically breakable girl you once thought you knew. I could make your life a living hell where you'd be begging me for death. So if I were you, I would get that chip off your pathetic shoulder and realize your nothing but a coward who hides behind a mask of bravado. You might have the others fooled, but not me Robin. After all this time I realized you nothing but a waste of time and life." I spat right back at him.

"Do not test me Raven, or this could end up quite badly." He retorted.

Something in his eye caught me. He was actually testing me. He wanted me to attack so that I could fail and be humiliated. He laughed slightly, and smiled cockily. Then it happened. I snapped.

"Only badly for you!" I screamed as I kicked him to the far wall.

I ran over there and blocked his attempt to hit me with his stupid stick. Such a waste of precious life. I round kicked him in the face and crouched over his broken body. I put my finger to his abdomen and he winced in pain. I could feel the blood trickling from the tiny cut I had made.

"You be careful Robin. You have no idea what kind of hell I could unleash on you." With that I pulled him by his cape and threw him out the door; literally.

I was getting tired of playing this game with him. If he ever spoke that way to me again I swear there was going to be a tragic funeral awaiting for Jump City.

Later

Dream

_Her eyes pierced through me, into the deepest part of my core. For the first time I was scared, and I could feel that fear overpower me. Her hand dropped to the side of table, as her crimson blood flowed down her arm and dropped to the floor. She was dead, and I did not save her. She was dead._

'_Terra run!" I screamed as I grabbed her hand and ran out of our prison. I could hear his feet thudding, thud. Thud. Thud. And at that moment Terra stopped running and I could feel the ground shake._

'_Terra! We have to keep running, or he's going to kill us!" I screamed at her hopelessly. I then turned and saw my father buried beneath a rock slide, and everything started to blur. I felt as if the nightmare had ended. Then she screamed._

"_I killed him! Oh my god, I killed him! I killed my own father!"_

When I woke I just laid there breathing heavily. I remember how I felt, when I saw my dead father, as if the nightmare was over, only to realize I walked out on one and straight into another. Terra and I had ran, and for years we ran. Then that's when I saw HIM for the first time. I could not even speak his name, let alone think it. I was going to find HIM, and when I would, I would be ready. I was going to find him; and kill that bastard for leaving me to die.

'I love you. I always have and always will.'

I threw the lamp at the wall. I wanted to see the life slowly fade from his eyes.

I was changed. I would never be the same Alyeth again. You cannot leave a place like that with a conscience still in your heart.

That's right; I didn't have a heart.


	9. Chapter 9

The days blurred into weeks and months. Beastboy and Cyborg absolutely loved me and we frequently messed around the game system having very heated competitions. I felt as if I could breathe for a little while and enjoy the freedom while it lasted. Starfire, on the other hand, completely abhorred the very sight of me. She really detested me when we got a little visit from her sister Blackfire; she was especially cool to hang with. Blackfire had a way with people; it was pretty evident she didn't get along with Starfire, but who did except Robin anyways?

I knew I needed to leave so 'Raven' could return, but I really just didn't want to go yet. I decided after the end of the sixth month it was time. What killed me the most was that no one even asked as to what happened with Raven. I guess they just really didn't care, but Raven needed to return and I had to leave for that to be accomplished.

The morning I decided to go, I packed my bags and went down to breakfast. I walked down the halls not exactly knowing when I return again as Raven. When I reached the kitchen everyone was down there eating.

"Hey Alexandra! What's up?" Beastboy inquired as he stuffed his mouth with tofu crap.

"Nothing much. Um, you guys? I have some news." I said in a small voice.

Robin quickly looked up and stared at me.

"Well, it's time for me go. It's been fun, thanks for everything!" I said cheerfully.

"That's good, because Raven just messaged me she was returning today." Said a very agitated Robin.

"What! You can't go yet! Raven won't care you're here, she doesn't care about anything!" Exclaimed Beastboy.

"I'm sorry Beastboy, but it's time I go home and face the music. It's been really great, really! Even Robin was an amazing host!" I said with extreme cheeriness and plastered a fake smile toward Robin.

Robin then immediately bent his fork by accident, obviously put out. I walked over and tousled his hair.

"Oh don't be so sour, I promise I'll call you every night!" I said, my voice dripping in sarcastic sweetness.

"Don't push it" He retorted in a quiet whisper.

"Well, see you guys around." With that I gave Cyborg and Beastboy and I hug. I reframed from Starfire who had a smile from one side of her face to the other.

I walked out of the tower not knowing exactly where I was going. I just knew it had to be somewhere I could change. I knew this day was coming and now that I had arrived, I was a little sad. The Titans accepted me and loved me, well Beastboy and Cyborg did anyways. It was like a dream; a wonderful dream that I didn't want to wake up from. I was nearly to the core of the woods when I heard a rustle behind me. I knew it was Robin; I could smell him.

"You know, it's rude to stalk young ladies Robin." I said testily.

I heard his movement behind me and crouched down as soon as he jumped over me.

"You missed, idiot." I spat.

He didn't say a word; his eyes said everything for him. Hate. I knew that word well, yet I didn't understand why he hated me. I only hated people when they wronged me in some way. I did nothing to him. Regardless though, my thoughts only made my reflexives slower and I somehow got kicked in the face. Before I could do anything he was on top of me struggling for my submission.

"What is your problem, man! I mean what have I ever done to you?" I spat while trying to get him off me without killing him.

"It was always about you wasn't it? Precious little Ayleth, how can I make little Ayleth happier. Oh, and let's not forget about Terra right? It was always you two. How every night I hid in my closet and watched him rape my mother over and over again, and how the only love he ever gave me was a nice broken rib bone. I was his son too! And did he love us? No! I was his bastard and he treated me as such! And you! Well he gave all his money, time, and affection to you two. And you want to know what my problem was! You ruined everything. You ruined me." He spat back as he willed to end my struggle.

"I'm sorry your whore of a mother couldn't give you everything he gave to us. Not my problem. Don't blame your issues on me. As far as I'm concerned your no brother of mine. And as for his time and affection, the only love he ever gave me was a gruesome beating with a whip that torn the flesh off my skin. He was never capable of loving anyone. You think he only mistreated your mother? Well he murdered ours right in front of us! Now I swear to god, if you don't get off me I'll literally rip your guts out!" I screamed.

His face went pale and he slowly rolled off of me. We sat there in complete silence. I knew he was suffering inside. He probably couldn't decide what was worse, that he believed that while he was tortured and mistreated that my sister and were loved, or that he found we were both mistreated and equally the victims of one ruthless demon. Either way, he lost. I did not pity him, he didn't try to find out how our father treated any of us, and he just assumed he loved us. I did not ruin him. My father ruined him, ruined me, ruined us all; and ultimately ended the one last thread of hope I clung to: my mother. Robin and I both had it bad; we were both what you would call dysfunctional.

"I had no idea. I am sorry. My father hated everyone, including Terra and I. You should've told me from the moment you knew who I was. Father destroyed everything he touched. You, Terra, I, all of us will always have to deal with that." I told him quietly.

"It's just that he told me I would be nothing. I knew though I was different; I realized it when he broke my rib and it healed right as he walked out the door. I decided then I would be something and avenge my mother and I. She died in my arms you know, she couldn't handle what he was doing to her any longer. He always spoke of how he loved you two and how you two made him happy. All I ever wanted from him was his approval and I never got it. I wanted to make him pay by killing you two, to make him suffer as he saw the two girls that made his world go round dead. I wanted you and Terra dead." He responded smugly.

"My father got what was coming to him already. The day Terra and I watched him murder our mother; Terra accidently buried him beneath a rockslide. That was the day I felt as if my nightmare had ended. Terra still thinks of herself as no better than him. What she did was an accident, and what he did was on purpose; yet to her it's all the same: she killed mercilessly. We can't keep hating each other Robin, Father ruined us both. We have to save each other or we all are damned to living in this hell." I said quietly.

We both stood and caught a brief glimpse of the sunlight shining through the trees. Robin faced me and looked me in the eyes and I caught confusion.

"Well might as well return. I don't see a need for you to keep up your 'Raven' disguise anymore." He said.

"I have to, right now I have people searching for me and I can't risk being caught. I will not go back to that facility again." I said tightly.

"What facility and why are they looking for you?" He asked.

"It's my powers; they tried to make me indestructible. I guess it worked, but I'm only a lab rat to them and treated as such. Be careful not to show your true powers either, or they might be interested in you as well." I said.

I walked behind a few trees and put on my disguise and walked back over to Robin. He just rolled his eyes.

"So how are we going to do this? Do I still treat you like dirt or what?"He asked.

"Keep treating me the same or the Titans will know some things up. Just don't get too carried away." I said smiling.

"Well, I guess I can try." He said.

We both laughed and headed back towards the Tower. I had a feeling that maybe life was going to get better for me. I now had a new brother who I could relate to and this secret wouldn't be so hard to keep. We both walked into the living room and I immediately knew something wasn't right. Before I could do anything about it, I felt two strong arms hold my arms behind my back. I looked up at the figure in front of me. I stared into the eyes of Satan himself.

Striker.

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I had a hard time deciding how this was all going to end. Major writing block happened, but now it's all good and I'm back with direction. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm already writing the next chapter and it's amazing! So please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

I writhed against the hold of the men, unfortunately it wasn't good enough. They must have done something to me while back in Titan's tower. I didn't scream because I knew that would do absolutely nothing and I needed to figure a plan of escape. Did he really think he could take me without a fight? The next thing I realize is that I was being thrown into the back of a black car and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Everything went black.

Later

I woke up in the back of a car surrounded by three huge men. I struggled to remember the past event and as to how I got there. _Fighting with Robin-Titan tower-…… Striker! _I then tried not to panic, but I had always said how I would never go back there. My senses were slow and I realized I had been drugged or something. The car came close to a cave and I had no idea why we were going there; the facility wasn't located at that cave. My mind was past panicking at this point. I knew where I was going to end up and I knew how that was going to feel. The car entered the cave and the three men just sat there silence with smug expressions on their faces. I knew they were forbidden to hurt me unless extreme need arose. The car stopped and I just laid my head back on the seat. The sooner they got this over with the better. Then the big man on the outside shuffled and got out of the car.

"Let's go 2609." He said calmly.

_I guess I got the name back. I was back to being an animal and no longer a human._

I slowly got out of the car and stumbled forward. _Damn drugs, can't even walk. _The man caught my arm and dragged me behind him. The place was oddly familiar to me; I knew I had never been there before but regardless the eeriness made me feel like home. Home: that's what it was. It reminded me of my home. I knew then that it was only going to get worse. I couldn't help but question why they drugged me all the way out there. The facility was thousands miles away from this cave. The man who had my arm seemed to not realize I could barely keep up. I noticed my senses were becoming sharper, which meant the drugs were wearing off. We came into a huge circular room that was dark, very dark. And in the front of this room was Slade and Terra. Terra seemed to not recognize me; I was far away from them both.

"Alright Slade I got what you needed, but I'm afraid that giving me Raven wasn't enough. You're going to have to do more than that." Said a smooth Striker.

Sounded just like him; he was never capable of holding on a promise.

"We had a deal Striker. You will give me what I need or I'll kill her right in front of you." Seethed Slade.

"What! You traded Raven for your play toy! You're disgusting!" Screamed Terra.

"Apprentice I advise you to keep your mouth shut before I permanently shut it for you. Understand?" Slade retorted.

Terra stood there eyeing me and Striker. I knew she wanted to attack just not sure how much the cost would be. I looked up at her and that was enough. Terra lifted her hands and a rock came hurdling towards us. I immediately ducked while the man holding me got smashed and fell to the ground dead. I ran for the door as another rock flew into Striker. His head was literally smashed into the floor. Striker was dead. He was dead and I was free: finally free! My joy was short lived as I heard a blood curdling scream. I turned and saw my sister being thrown to the ground. Her body then went flying to the opposite wall and fell limp. The blood was everywhere.

"Terra!" I screamed.

I then ran for him. Slade was killing my sister and I was about to make him pay hell for it. He crouched and waited. I knew he didn't think I could do anything; man was he about to get a reality check. I flew in the air towards his body and kicked him in the face. He went flying backwards, and I landed in a crouching position. I looked upwards and saw him baffled.

"Well seems like you're full of surprises Raven, but this is a fight you cannot possibly win." Slade said smoothly.

"You're so full of crap Slade. Just shut up and fight already!" I yelled.

We both walked back and forth between us and eyed each other. Then he made his move and somehow I landed on my back with his hand on my throat. He bent over me and tried to look into my eyes. I then brought my hand to his stomach and unleashed my fury. His eyes revealed the frenzy of terror that I longed for, but it wasn't enough; it would never be enough. I wanted to make him beg me for death. I lifted his body on the weight of my hands. I could feel the blood literally sliding down my arm. I then kicked his stomach off my hand and watched his body fly to the wall. I walked over to him and pulled my hood off my head, and then crouched down to his broken body. I put my hand to where his heart was pumping fast and sliced into it while ripping off his mask. It was HIM. It was Anthony and here I was ripping his heart out. His eyes went into total shock at the sight above him. I leaned right to his ear and breathed slowly.

"I hope you rot in Hell." I seethed.

I then ripped my hand out of his chest leaving his heart there. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. In the corner of my eye I saw Terra's lifeless body. I ran over to her and cried.

"Why! Tell me!" I screamed and continued to scream until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alyeth, let's go home." Said a very saddened Robin.

I knew all the Titans were there and had witnessed most of the horror that I conducted. I slowly brought myself into a standing position. The Titans were in complete shock at the sight of me. Here was there precious Alexandra covered in blood, the blood of another. I was their Raven, and I had lied to them.

"Right, let's go before I go and rip out his heart." I said quietly.

HE killed my sister, the only true family I had left. First my mother and now her. My world was literally crushed. I turned back slightly and saw Anthony sprawled on the floor. The Titans believed him dead, only I knew better. He would come back to me, he always came back; and when he did I wasn't sure what I'd do. I definitely hated him, but I believe I always hated him; and loved him all the same. I was his Cathy and forever haunt him till he died, but who knew when that would be.

"Goodbye love. I'll be seeing you soon." I whispered quietly.

With that said I walked out with the Titans back to the tower, to home.


	11. Chapter 11

The days blurred into nothingness. I was coming to terms with Terra's death. She was my only sister, my only true friend; and she was….gone. Gone, dead and gone. What memory would be left of her? The Titans only knew her as a villain, an enemy of the city. She was so much more than that, she was Terra. Because of her, I was free from Striker; Striker who found out my disguise through Slade. Then there was Slade, Slade who ended up being HIM. My love, my hate: Anthony. Anthony who sold me out to Hell and left me to die. I knew I would see him again because he was always there. A noise then interrupted my thoughts. I looked skeptically around my room scanning for anything out of place. The room was dark, so dark I could barely see. I found that I liked darkness better than the light, because in the darkness I could think. A hand touched my shoulder and I immediately jumped. As a quickly turned, I saw him. He was here, in my room and this time I was not hallucinating.

"What are doing here?" I hissed.

He didn't respond he just stood there, without his mask. Finally all charades were over; there we stood facing each other completely ourselves without the lies. He moved closer to me and I instinctively moved back.

"Ayleth, please." He said brokenly.

"Please what? Haven't you done enough? Wasn't selling me to Striker enough for you? Why her too? What did she ever do to you to deserve that? So tell me, please what!" I screamed as I crouched.

He just stood there, clenched fists with a tight mouth. I relaxed a little then he ran for me. The world was spinning and I found myself pushed against the wall. His face was in mine and I could smell his breath on my skin. Against all reason and against my own will, I kissed him; not softly but with everything I felt, anger, hate, sadness, longing, lust, and need. I needed him and I hated myself for it.

"Get out." I said heatedly.

"You will love me one day, despite everything Ayleth." He whispered.

He studied my face closely then disappeared into the night. Unfortunately I knew he was right. One day I would love him, but if he ever double crossed me again, his heart would be laying beside his body. I then heard an alarm and ran to the control room.

"What is it?" I asked.

The Titans had their back to me and finally what seemed like hours Robin spoke.

"Slade." Was all he said.

Frankly that's all that ever needed to be said by him.

"I thought he died, I mean I thought Rav..Alyeth killed him." Beastboy inquired.

"Slade doesn't do death." I said non chalantly.

The Titans all started towards the door while I stayed put. They all left except for Robin.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He said while smiling mischievously.

I smiled back knowing that all was forgiven.

"With skills and talents like yours, I'm sure we could find use of them somewhere." He said sarcastically.

"Uh, like hell I'm going to stay behind!" I exclaimed.

We both ran out the door and into Cyborgs new car. I have to say it was pretty cool. When we arrived we saw an army of Slade robots destroying the city. The Titans immediately ran off to fight. As I was about to go, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Terra, she was here and still very much alive. She simply smiled at me and rounded the corner. I knew I would be seeing her soon as well. I should've known she wouldn't have gone down so easily.

"Ayleth! Are fighting or not?" Beastboy yelled from across the street.

I chuckled to myself. What a perfect relationship I had with Anthony, kissing him one night and trying to kill him the next. It was definitely going down today.

Out of everything I had learned in life, this one concept never left me- The world was such a screwed up place.

Well everyone, that's the end! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
